wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Foxstep
f o x s t e p they / him • pan • beetle • woodcarver my first beetlewing so that's cool, hatched with their grandmother because their parents didn't want to take care of a dragonet so they never knew who their parents were. property of verglas, obtained at wolves beetlewing adoption center. this teal egg's surface looks like scrunched paper. Inside is a pretty normal, but beautiful trans boy Beetlewing. l o o k s Teal rippling down in soft shades upon their delicate scales and their build and general appearance looks quite odd from modern standards. Certainly enigmatic, like a combination of a SilkWing and HiveWing, they have a certain brilliance to them. Not only teal, but hues of aquamarine, ocean blue, turquoise and tints of amethyst in which dance upon their small body, carrying a lustrous sheen with it. They come off more or less in an insect-like build, from legs to tail and wings. Put it simply, they don't look like much, usually due to their small demeanor, but even then they still have a certain specialty. Most don't see them, mostly it's because they don't care but in other cases it's just because most dragons don't want to go to Dragonfly Bay for whatever reason. Upon seeing them, one would first notice their brilliant horns, like twisting roots, they protrude from the back of their head and start to separate at the ends, like a moose or deer. While small from age, they can't help but be eye-catching, shimmering in all sorts of shades of azure and cyan. This is closely followed by a pair of long antenna of pale turquoise, found either perked in alarm or laid back as to show they're relaxed. Foxstep's head is rather narrow, but with pillow soft cheeks and a polite chubbiness, with a grin always beaming across their snout. Popping eyes, round as the moons and seafoam green in color and within the darkest places, they glow with a greenish light. A chubby tail can be seen as well, almost as though swollen, yet it still gives Foxstep a friendly, buggy vibe. Upon the tail, their scales stain sea green, ocean blue and teals of minor variation from their mainscales. Their wings, however, remain the key to eye-catching, even if they are small. The forewings flow with whorls of teal greens, aquamarine and turquoises of wide variety. In short there are a lot of colors in their spectrum, especially in the blue and green categories. Although a tint of silver does dot the edges of their wings. Following this, tucked behind their larger hindwings is a slightly transparent pair. Narrow with an appearance like almost entirely opaque glass, colors whorl wildly. Sea blues flood the membranes, while here and there, droplets of teal and turquoise show. Their build remains short and chubby, yet their stance remains polite and eager as their expression. Foxstep's legs for one are thin and sleek, followed by pale teal talons, small in size. Their legs, to mention, are socked with a dark teal, running as far as up to their elbows and calves. It seems that in themself, they take a build similar to that of a fox, narrowed shoulders attaching to their wings. A broad snout protrudes from their face, taking a somewhat doggish approach in terms of appearance. Foxstep's ears remain large, although not too showy compared to the rest of them, with insides a soft, velvety pink. And within their scales, a certain warmth radiates from them, though most expect them to be cold. The BeetleWing smells distinctly of chocolate, firewood, pine needles and a tint of lake water. Although it's mostly the pine needles and firewood that get the best of them all, which seems to bestow upon them, a forest scent. A forest green scarf, long in length, remains messily tied around their slightly chubby neck. Perhaps an explanation to where their distinctive scent of the forest came from, for the wool that made it smells the same. Or perhaps that's just the natural dye used to color it. Upon the bottom edges of this scarf remains a silhouetted forest, a color darker in color to that of the scarf. Foxstep themself seems like the friendliest and most humble occurance of Dragonfly Bay. Not that there is anything unfriendly living there. p e r s o n a l i t y * little kid, then again they're very young so it's normal * has a deep sense of purpose, they are rather lonely with their only friends being their grandmother and flutterspeck. * willing to be anyone's friend,,, is gullible and takes things a bit literally * they're still all the same young, often times using bad grammar and mispronouncing things but they like wandering about the woods surrounding the bay * childish and likes learning new things about nature * has natural talent for creative ideas that usually make no sense and often times aren't even physically possible * hard to take seriously, sometimes try acting fierce but the only thing they end up looking is adorable * has a certain generosity and care that their grandmother taught them, is overwhelmingly polite too * scared of pretty much everything and is easily startled, sometimes is a little hard on themself since they're a perfectionist * breaks quills on a daily basis after accidentally pressing too hard and that makes them really upset * can be somewhat competitive and very childish * rambunctious. * that's all the ideas i have for now. l i f e s t o r y The greatest of their story started a few years before they hatched, when two BeetleWings had an egg that they didn't want to take care of, to learn about their parents wouldn't be so bad, however. Their father was from the treetop cities of the south as a simple, upper class lawyer whilst the likes of their mother was a hardworking nurse of a little village nestled in the mountains of the northwest. Yet when this egg came to both of them, they simply had no time to take care of the dragonet awaiting inside and, with slight hesitation, they gave Foxstep's egg up to their mother's mother. She'd been living in a cabin near Dragonfly Bay for more than 50 years and has since been lonely for there was little civilization anywhere near the location she settled in. But when the little dragonet's egg came, she had a newfound happiness to have company like the olden days. It was after a year or two that the dragonet emerged from the teal casings of their egg, a little green-blue dragonet in whom the grandmother dubbed with the name Foxstep. During their early years, they were kept close to the fiery warmth of her fireplace, yet always kept inside until they were to grow older, but they didn't mind it too much. It was almost always warm inside during the winter and fall years and cold during the summer and spring years. * just a dragonet who lived long ago on pantala with their grandmother in a wooden cabin near the shores of dragonfly bay * hatched without parents or something, they never really met anyone other than their grandmother * known for knitting and woodcarving, that was the two things their grandmother taught them * the truth is, their parents didn't want to take care of a dragonet so they gave them up to their mother's mother * grandmother took them in and allowed them to live there without needing to know anything about their parents * life was great, their grandmother taught them how to knit and carve animals out of wood, she also taught them how to write * they were always fascinated a determined to know the future, so after learning how to write, they began noting down possible futures that may happen if they were to make a certain choice or say a certain thing * likes writing about possible futures on pieces of parchment, a little hobby of theirs along with woodcarving and knitting i n t e r a c t i o n s if you think they could possibly meet and we've had a decent conversation, feel free to add them to their relationships g r a n d m o t h e r they love her!! she was the one who raised them and taught them everything they know. is now being homeschooled by her, learning about the good old times when she was younger. also got their polite and kind demeanor from her teachings, the only family they ever knew, so they love her dearly because of that. Very Positive f l u t t e r s p e c k they've met her on some occasions, now they go visit her once in awhile. foxstep considers their relationship positive, for they take a liking towards her, wishes to keep seeing her. Positive t r i v i a * text * text * text * text c o l l a g e C0339D6C-EC3B-4E34-8336-462A4DBB05AD.jpeg D36A69C2-8427-481B-8982-DD8D71CAD043.png|morpho Category:Characters Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Males Category:Non-Binary Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Artist)